


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Grief/Mourning, Incest, M/M, Neglect, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Underage - Freeform, and ice cream, harry potterrrrrr, non-con, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Richard's daddy visited him he was three years old. Daddy took him to the park and pushed him on the swings and bought him ice cream.</p><p>---</p><p>The second time, Richard was five years old, just starting primary school. He didn’t like it much, daddy told him that he hadn't liked primary school much either, that Richard was a big boy for going and daddy bought him ice cream again and came into his room and put his penis in Richard's mouth because that's what good daddy's do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Папочка (Daddy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035171) by [Fox_Thom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom)



The first time Richard's daddy visited him he was three years old. Daddy took him to the park and pushed him on the swings and bought him ice cream.

\---

The second time, Richard was five years old, just starting primary school. He didn’t like it much, daddy told him that he hadn't liked primary school much either, that Richard was a big boy for going and daddy bought him ice cream again and came into his room and put his penis in Richard's mouth because that's what good daddy's do.

\----

When Richard was seven mummy got sick. She had to go to the hospital a lot and she couldn't drive him to school anymore.

\---

When Richard was nearly eight daddy took him to mummy's funeral. He wasn't sad about her dying, maybe she'd get to eat more in heaven and she could get the treatment for her sickness and feel better and when he grew up and died he would see her again and they could play cluedo and cards.

"You're going to live with me now," daddy told him when they were watching the casket (it was red and pretty and had roses on it) be put in the ground. He didn't want mummy to be put in the ground, he wanted her to be burnt and turned into a tree or spread out around the pond mummy took him to when he got sad because no one would play with him at school.

But he hadn't said anything, he'd be too afraid that someone would hit him like the other kids did.

"Do you like that, bunny?" daddy asked. Richard nodded. Daddy was rich, he had a telly of his own and Richard could be warm at night. They'd already bought clothes and toys for him and he'd have a whole _bookshelf_ to himself. Daddy said he could have ice cream every night if he was good and did what daddy asked.

When they got home daddy asked if he could put his cock in Richard's mouth.

"What's a cock?" Richard asked, sitting on daddy's couch and thinking about how he'd going to miss mummy, but he'd try not to. "Isn't that a chicken?"

Daddy laughed at him and sat down next to Richard. His trousers looked funny but Richard tried not to stare. Staring was rude. Daddy unbuttoned his trousers and stood up, pulling them and his pants down. His penis was big and hard like it had been last time.

"That's a cock," he giggled and took his penis in his hands and stroked it. Richard thought about mummy kneading bread dough.

"Oh," Richard replied.

"It will make me happy. Doesn't bunny want his daddy to be happy?" he asked. Richard nodded. He hoped daddy would call him by his real name at least once in a while.

"More than anything," Richard admitted and opened his mouth, letting daddy move forward and put his cock into Richard's mouth. Daddy moved his hips and his penis went in and out of Richard's mouth. He wasn't sure why daddy was doing this, but he made funny noises when he did and looked really happy so Richard let him until he tasted the bitter stuff that came out from daddy's penis, even if it made his jaw hurt and his throat ache and made him gag.

Daddy pulled his trousers back up and collapsed onto the couch next to Richard who sat on his lap and curled up into a ball, listening to his heartbeat.

"Can I have ice cream?" Richard asked. "Please."

Daddy looked at him then laughed and went into the kitchen, coming back with a big bowl of ice cream that had two spoons in it.

"Hurry up and put on some pyjamas and maybe I'll save you some ice cream and we can watch a movie," daddy teased and took a big bite of the cold food. Richard squeaked and got up, scurrying into his room and throwing open his suitcase. He put his pyjamas on quickly, running back out to jump onto the couch next to daddy and curl up again.

"What are we going to watch?" Richard asked excitedly. He hadn't seen a movie since the last time mummy took him to the cinemas, but that had been to hide from the bad people who wanted to kick them out of their home and they got found in the back of the theatre and the man in red made them leave.

"Do you like superheroes?" Daddy asked.

"I like elves. And fairies. And dwarves. And…. uh… I like magic."

"Did mummy read you Harry Potter?"

Richard nodded enthusiastically. They were reading the fourth book when mummy got sick. He didn't know if Harry won the tri-wizard tournament or not. He hoped Harry won and no one died.

"Have you ever seen the movies?"

Richard gasped and giggled, shaking his head. He took a bite of ice cream and sucked on the spoon, getting all the sugar off of it before taking more ice cream. He knew the movies existed and he wanted to see them but mummy never found a place where they could watch.

"Can we?" Richard asked excitedly, licking the next bite of ice cream off his spoon.

"Sure, bunny," daddy said nicely and put the DVD in the player and started the movie.

Daddy wasn't mean like mummy said he was. She said he did wrong things but he'd only been nice to Richard so far. Mummy used to say that daddy would hurt Richard if he went with him or if daddy came home so Richard was afraid of him, but whenever daddy came to visit he'd always been nice. He wasn't sure what mummy was afraid about.

\---

Richard had a nightmare that night. He dreamed Voldemort was on the back of mummy's head and made her sick and die and he dreamed he was flying on a broomstick and he fell and was screaming for daddy but daddy didn't save him and he hit the ground and

When he woke up Richard tumbled out of bed and sprinted into daddy's room. Daddy was still awake, doing Work on his laptop, only looking up when Richard cuddled against him.

"Bunny?" Daddy said. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Richard nodded and moved closer, wrapping his arms around daddy's waist and burying his face against daddy's chest. Daddy closed the laptop and put it on the floor and held Richard's face in his hands. He leaned down and put their mouths together and put his tongue in between Richard's lips.

It felt too big. Everything about daddy was too big for his mouth, he wished he were bigger so he could make daddy happy.

And it felt icky too, like daddy was putting fingers in Richard's stomach and twisting them.

He whimpered and daddy pulled his mouth away, his face still close so Richard could feel his breath and see the hairs on his chin and the crinkles around his eyes.

"Is anything wrong?" Daddy asked. Richard shook his head and lay down, pulling the duvet up over his shoulders.

"Scared," he mumbled. "Don't wanna sleep."

Daddy lay down next to him and held Richard tight against his chest.

"It's okay, bunny. I'll protect you."

Richard smiled and nodded, suddenly warm and comforted and sleepy.

\---

Richard started school the next Monday. It was a new school. It was bigger and louder than his last one he'd fine to. He was the youngest one in his class, he was always the youngest and he was smallest too. All the children scared him.

He asked daddy to stay, just for the day but daddy had to go to work and said if Richard made it through the day they could do something special that afternoon.

Richard sat at the back table, keeping his head down and drawing instead of doing maths. He didn't get into trouble because he answered when he was called on and he was drawing mummy's coffin and the teacher knew he was sad.

He got pushed off the swings at lunch time and someone stole his goldfish from his lunch box. He still had his sandwich and a soda but he want feeling very hungry.

A girl with a headband that had cat ears on it and whiskers painted on her face came up to him and sat down. She said kids were mean to her too because she had red hair by she liked to think it was strawberry blond. She said her name was Kitty but Richard didn't believe her.

\---

Daddy was there when Richard got out of class. He was sitting on the swing set, doing something on his phone and pushing himself back and forth slightly, as if he was being pushed by the wind. When he saw Richard he put his phone away in the pocket of his Jeans and held Richard's hand.

"How did your day go?" he asked. Richard shook his head and held daddy's hand tighter.

"Okay," Richard replied. He want sure if that was a lie or not. He hoped it wasn't. He didn't like lying.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" Daddy asked, putting Richard's backpack into the trunk of the car.

"Okay," Richard mumbled, sinking down into his car seat. He wasn't big enough to ride without it. He didn't think he'd ever be big enough to not ride in it.  

"I want to get bunny ears."

Daddy laughed at him and he felt stupid for even saying anything. He just wanted to play with Kitty.

"I think we can find you a head band or something, bunny," daddy said.

"That's what I meant…"

"After the movie," daddy promised.

\---

Richard started crying halfway through the movie. It was so loud and scary and violent. And daddy kept laughing at it. Richard hadn't known what movie they were going to see, had just been glad to be at the cinema.

But daddy brought him out for pizza and got him soda afterwards and told him to stop crying, he was a big boy and Richard calmed down.

\---

Daddy helped him with his homework, even though Richard knew already. Daddy went to bed afterwards and told Richard that he could stay up until nine watching telly. Then he had to go to bed too.

Daddy came in a few minute before the programme was over and asked Richard if he wanted to make daddy happy.

Richard said, "yes," because he always wanted to make daddy happy. If daddy wasn't happy he'd leave like he did before.

Daddy smiled and told Richard he was a good boy and took his hand and brought them into Richard's room. 

"Take off your clothes," daddy told him. Richard did, he wasn't ashamed. Mummy had said never to be ashamed of his body and he'd already seen daddy's parts, so daddy could see his

Daddy took a tube out of his back pocket and took off his clothes too. His cock was swelling and red. Richard looked down art his own penis and wondered why his didn't do that.

"Lay down on the bed. On your stomach," daddy said. Richard obeyed, hearing the bottle be opened and trying to look over his shoulder to watch daddy was doing but daddy just pushed his head forward and made him lay flat again.

He felt something cold and wet push into him and he began to panic. Things weren't supposed to go inside there, only come out. Especially not cold, wet, big things that stretched him out

"Daddy," Richard whimpered, digging his toes into the sheets. "Daddy, please, no."

Daddy didn't stop though, Richard knew it was him putting things inside of him. He didn't like it. The twisting fingers in his stomach were back and he could feel tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry but he didn't want to feel this.

"I thought you said you wanted to make daddy happy," daddy grunted and Richard nodded frantically. If daddy want happy then he couldn't imagine anyone being happy. Especially himself. If daddy wasn't happy then he was a failure.

"You're a big boy," daddy said and there were more things inside Richard,  but they were warm now. That, at least, was nice. "You can take it."

There was something even bigger being pushed into Richard and he let out a terrified sob, squirming beneath daddy. It felt like huge torso was on fire, throbbing and making him want to throw up with pain. Daddy moved the thing out of him and Richard guessed the thing was daddy's cock. He let out a breath of relief, but the cock was being pushed right back inside of him and he screamed again, his small body shaking.

"You're doing so well," daddy praised. "Such a good little boy."

It seemed to go on forever, the thing pressing in and out, Richard thinking there would be relief when there really wasn't. He stopped crying and begging daddy to stop. He stayed quiet,  even when there was suddenly more wet inside of him and he felt disgusting and dirty and wrong. But daddy was just doing his best. He was a good daddy.

"Bunny, are you alright?" daddy asked, pulling his cock out of Richard and rubbing his back. Richard cried into the pillow and tried to say he wanted to be alone. "I'm going to run a bath for you, does that sound good?"

Richard nodded. He listened to the bath water run and when daddy came back he had pills and water and was wearing pyjamas. Richard took the pill and let daddy lead him into the bath. The pill made him sleepy, but he didn't hurt as bad. Richard fell asleep in the tub while daddy washed his hair.

\---

Richard woke up early the next morning crying because his bum hurt so badly. he was in bed with daddy and he didn't want to be touched by him but there wasn't anyone else around that could help him.

Daddy put lotion on him and it stung. He gave Richard more pills and the world went a but fuzzy but the pain stopped. Daddy put on his clothes and fed him fruit and said Richie still had to go to school today, he was good boy, daddy was very happy with him.

"I don't want to," Richard complained, daddy was practically dragging him out to the car. "It hurts. Daddy, I don't want to."

"You're making daddy very upset," daddy said, starting the car. Richard whined in the back of his throat but didn't say anything. When they got out at school daddy handed him a headband with bunny ears on it and kissed his forehead and said to call if it got too bad.

\---

Richard had called within the hour, having burst into tears while trying to draw the sprouted plants even though he wasn't sure what the beginning of the science experiment and the teacher seemed to have forgotten he was new.

Kitty walked with him down to the nurses office.

"Why are you crying?" she asked. Richard shook his head and shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it with her, it seemed like she'd just get sad. "It about your mum?"

"No," Richard said and adjusted his headband. "My daddy."

"Oh," she said. "Can I hold your hand?"

Richard nodded and took her hand. She led him down hallways and across the schoolyard until they were knocking on the nurse's office. A man opened the door and asked if this was Richard and Kitty answered for him.

"He says he hurts," she reported, leading him inside, not letting go of his hand. Kitty was taller than him, but not by much.

The nurse kneeled down and wiped a tear from Richard's face, smiling warmly at him. He had dark skin and was wearing a hat and jeans and a button up shirt. His eyes were nice and his voice was deep.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Richard shook his head. "I want to go home. Call daddy."

"Will you tell me about it first?"

"Daddy," Richard repeated, starting to sob. "Want to go home." He wanted Kitty to go away so she wouldn't see him like this. He liked Kitty. He was so weak.

The nurse shushed him and said everything was going to be okay, that they'd call daddy if Richard would tell him what was wrong.

"Daddy put his cock in me," Richard said. The nurse paused and told Kitty to leave. She protested but finally she did when the nurse said this was serious and that Richard needed his privacy.

"Tell me more about that," the nurse said.

"He said it'd make him happy. I want to go home."

The nurse left him in the room alone and went to talk on the phone. He came in at one point and asked Richard if he was sad about mummy's death and Richard said he was. He was very sad, he missed mummy and the thought just made him cry harder, a hot white pain in his chest.

The nurse came back into the room and told him that daddy would be here soon. Richard nodded and curled up in a chair, falling asleep quickly.

\---

Daddy didn't talk to him on the ride home. He slammed the door in Richard's face when they got back to the house.

"Daddy!" Richard called, banging his fist against the door. He began to cry again when there wasn't an answer. "Daddy!"

Daddy didn't answer and Richard understood he'd been bad. He'd made daddy upset. He wanted to cry.

"I won't do it again, daddy," Richard sobbed loudly, trying to make sure daddy heard. "Daddy, I promise, I'll be good."

The door stayed closed. He didn't even hear any noises coming from inside. Richard felt like he might throw up. He sat down on the steps and waited. Daddy would open the door eventually.

\---

He read the book in his backpack and ate his lunch when it was time and filled half a notebook with drawings. His bum hurt a lot and he wasn't sure what to do so he cried and he moaned and tried not to be too loud.

Time went by slowly at first, then he began thinking and spacing out and it was dark soon. He might have fallen asleep against the door, he wasn't sure.

When it started to get dark, Richard looked in his bag for money, there was a store a few blocks away and maybe he could buy food but he couldn't find anything, not even change so he drank the rest of the soda and ate his sandwich.

When it was fully dark he got cold. He only had his one jacket, but he had an extra set of clothes in his bag so he pulled them on over the clothes he was wearing. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't, he kept shaking which made him hurt which made him cry which made him shake.

Richard wish mummy were here to save him.

\---

Richard didn't remember falling asleep, only waking up to daddy lifting him off the ground, carrying him inside.

"Are you going to be a good boy and not tell anyone about how I touch you?" daddy asked him.

"Yes," Richard said and began to cry. "I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't know, I'm sorry, I don't want to go to school tomorrow I want to stay with you, daddy, please."

"It's okay," daddy said. "I made you some cocoa."

Richard clung to daddy, not letting daddy put him down until daddy finally sat down in the chair for him and let Richard sit on his lap to drink the cocoa.

"I'm sorry," Richard kept saying, over and over. "Thank you for keeping me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Daddy just smiled and kissed him with tongue and Richard let himself be kissed and even tried kissing back, which seemed to make daddy very, very happy.

"I love you, bunny," daddy said. "I love you, but only if you're good."

"I'll be good," Richard promised eagerly. "I'll be good, I promise, daddy. Even thought it hurts, I'll be good. Promise."


End file.
